


Vibrations

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're really missing Castiel, so you call him up for some good ol' fashioned phone sex (bc obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> hi fam! I posted this on my tumblr, splendidcas.tumblr.com.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy :-)

God, you missed Castiel. Granted, he had only been gone for two days on a hunt with Sam and Dean while you stayed behind doing research, but you were currently horny as fuck. And you needed Cas now. You had been trying for about an hour to get yourself off, but the ache for your boyfriend just kept coming back. Unfortunately for you, he wasn’t going to be back until the day after tomorrow, which simply wouldn’t do. 

After an hour and a half at failed attempts to soothe the ache between your legs, you decided to call Cas and maybe try to have a little fun. At this point you could probably come just from the sound of his voice, but you figured a little phone sex never hurt anyone anyway. You just hoped he’d actually go along with it.

After giving yourself a mental pep talk, you picked up the phone and dialed Cas’ number, laying yourself down on your bed and getting comfortable. 

“Y/N?” he picked up on the first ring, which made you smile. 

“Hi babe. How’s the hunt going?” you tried to keep your tone casual, acting as if you weren’t currently sneaking your hand between your legs. You were already feeling better just from hearing his deep, rough voice. 

“It’s going well, we’ve got a good lead on the vampire. We’re back at the motel now; Sam and Dean were kind enough to get me my own room. How are you doing? Is everything ok?” his tone sounded so caring, and it made your heart melt.

“Yeah everything’s fine. It’s just…” your voice trailed off as you began rubbing your clit, accidentally letting a soft moan slip out.

“It’s just what?” he enquired, apparently choosing to ignore the audible moan that just left your lips.

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, Y/N. But I’ll be back the day after tomorrow,” Cas replied.

“You wanna know what I miss most right now, though?” You asked, your voice lowering a bit as you continued to rub your clit in slow circles.

“What?”

“I miss feeling your hard cock inside me. You always make me feel so good, cas,” you moaned into the phone. 

You heard Cas gulp through the phone, and a wicked smirk appeared on your face.

“Y/N. What are you doing?” He said, his voice audibly rougher than before.

“I’m just telling you how much I miss you, baby. Don’t you miss feeling my warm walls squeezing tight around your cock? Or maybe you miss my hot, wet mouth around you? Tell me, Castiel.” You hadn’t done dirty talk to this degree with him yet, and you could only hope you were getting him as hot and bothered as you had been for the past hour. 

Suddenly you heard him pull his zipper down and he cleared his throat.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, little one. I think we should put it to good use, don’t you?” you could tell he was touching himself now, if the quiet and low grunt that came from him was any indication.

“Fuck, yeah Cas.”

“What would you like to do to me, little one?”

“I wanna take your cock in my mouth. I’d swirl my tongue around you and take in as much of you as possible, getting what I can’t with my hand because you’re so fucking big, Castiel.” 

Cas groaned long and low at your words. At this point, your panties were off and you were rubbing your clit even faster. You finally inserted a finger into yourself, causing you to moan his name loudly. 

“Are you touching yourself, Y/N?” He spoke up, his tone authoritative. His breathing was becoming increasingly rapid as he closed his eyes and began to stroke himself a little faster. 

“Yeah,” you panted out.

“Stop touching yourself. I want you to follow my instructions now, ok little one?”

“Yes sir,” you said in response, reluctantly pulling your hand away from your throbbing core. 

You could’ve sworn you heard him breathe out a quiet “fuck” at the authoritative title you had just given him. 

“I want you to get out your vibrator from your nightstand and turn it on the lowest speed.” he said calmly. You figured he was trying to slow down the speed at which he touched himself, wanting to make this last a little longer, which you were grateful for.  
You did as you were told, reaching for the pink plastic vibrator in your nightstand and twisting it on to the lowest speed. You assumed Castiel heard the vibrations through the phone, because he began speaking again. 

“Now put me on speaker, Y/N.”

You pulled the phone away and clicked the “Speaker” button, then placed your phone on the pillow by your head. “Ok babe, you’re on speaker.”

“Very good, little one. Do you have panties on?” he asked, seemingly very interested in finding out the answer.

“I did when I called you, but the minute I heard your voice, they were off. They were little black lacy ones with the pink bow that you love so much,” you said as you smirked. You knew that would get to him. 

Cas let out a desperate moan but quickly regained his composure. “I want you to put the vibrator very lightly on your clit, little one. Just like I would do if I were there with you.”

You closed your eyes and did what he said, inching the vibrator closer to your throbbing pussy until it touched your clit ever so lightly. The intense vibrations, even at the lowest speed, had you arching you back as you gasped out. 

“Good girl. How wet are you right now, Y/N?” you could almost hear the wicked grin in his voice.

“God, Castiel, I’m fucking soaked. I could take you so good right now,” you moaned out, the feather-light vibrations almost too much as you spread your legs out even further.

“Oh I know you could, little one. But that’ll just have to wait until I get back. Now I want you to put a finger in that dripping pussy of yours, and increase the speed of the vibrator,” he breathed out. You could tell he had resumed stroking himself at a little faster pace because of the quiet grunts he would let out every few breaths. 

You slowly inserted a finger into yourself as you switched the vibrator to medium speed on your clit, making your head fly back into the pillow as you loudly cried out for Castiel. 

“That’s it, honeybee. Put another finger in, just like I would,” he panted out as he began stroking his throbbing cock at an even faster pace. You could tell he would be getting close soon, and you were right there with him. 

You quickly inserted a second finger and twisted the speed to the highest setting on your own accord, becoming desperate for release as you curled your fingers inside you. You instantly moaned out as your legs twitched from the intense sensations between your legs. You almost couldn’t take the pleasure; it was overwhelming in the very best way. You slowly began to feel a deep warmth spreading in your lower belly, and you knew you were on the edge.

“Cas, I’m—I’m so close, are you?” you gasped out. All you could hear on the other end was fast breathing, accompanied with the sounds of his delicious moans.

“Fuck, yes, I’m—“ he started, but was interrupted by a loud and long groan of your name as he came. The sound of him finding his release was enough to send you into an explosive orgasm, making you cry out as you arched your back into the air, toes curling and limbs twitching. Finally receiving the release you had been craving for hours had made it that much more intense. 

The next minute was filled with catching your breaths and recovering from your pleasure until you finally spoke. 

“So, Cas, how did you like phone sex?”

You heard him give a small chuckle. “I really enjoyed it and I look forward to doing it with you whenever I’m away. But I cannot make myself feel the way you do. When I get back home, I’m going to fuck you into next week,” he said seriously.

Well, _fuck_.

“I look forward to it, babe.”


End file.
